badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Black X.EXE 666 (original story)
NOTE: This is the original Black X Story. I wasn't able to post it on the creepypasta wiki due to errors so here it is: I'm a total Sonic the Hedgehog fan much like everyone else. I was playing Sonic Adventure in my PS3 when I realized that mailman left a note in the mailbox (as usual) so I paused the game to go see what it was. was an note and CD. I opened the note which was from my best friend since High School, Mark. Who has been missing for 1 month by now. The note was scratchy and written as if Mark had to write it in a hurry and had a hard time writing it down. This is what he sent me: Mike, I can't do this anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow and I was hoping you do it for me. It's too late for me. Please Mike, Destroy this CD, Don't even play the game, It's just what he wants. Please, ~Mark Well, that was a weird note, even though Mark's my Best friend since High School, I didn't listen to what he said, like I mean how would a simple video-game CD hurt him? Boy was I wrong about that.... I took the CD and it had been written in black marker unlike Mark's handwriting which meant that he might of got it from a pawn shop, like eBay. "BLACK X.EXE SONIC" That's what was written on the CD. When I read "Sonic" I got so excited because as I said earlier, I am a HUGE fan of Sonic. I ran to my room and installed the CD drive into my PC. The normal SEGA appeared but in a split second The Background was black and the SEGA logo was Red bleeding. I thought it was a glitch so I moved on. The title screen appeared but it seemed a little odd... Sonic was sad and everywhere was red, now this meant that Sonic was in danger, and was worried. The music was the normal, but slowed down and realistic screams everywhere. In another split second, the title screen changed now something Which I now consider HORRORFYING. I remember what it looked like in that split second frame, It was that Sonic.exe title screen but Sonic instead was black. I was brought to the character select after that, which featured Tails,Knuckles,Eggman and Sonic. The Sonic.EXE Secret ending level song was playing and the background was just the Bad Stardust Speedway zone from Sonic CD, But it was gray instead. I chose tails and heard that Kefka laugh but deep and distorted. I was in a new zone, never in the Sonic games before. "onwootetalsit" Which turned out to be "itstoolate" The level was just the Green Hill zone in fire and animals dead with cartoony blood and tails was scared. The music was the Hill act 1 from Sonic.EXE seemed in reverse. . A few times I stepped, I started hearing realistic screams which creeped me out and made me lower the volume of my headphones. I heard that laugh from the Character Select and a Black hedgehog (let's just name him that) he had Black eye whites and red Pupils. flickering in the screen and The music changed into the drowning music but super slowed down. That weird figure chased Tails. Tails was running as fast as he could as the black hedgehog just ran extremely fast. Tails started to run faster untill the black hedgehog holded Tails' tails and cutting them. tails was bleeding cartoon blood and fell to the ground. He started crying in tears as that same Hedgehog appeared in front of him. "I'M TAKING YOUR SOUL, SEE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS IN HELL!" The black Hedgehog said cutting tails' neck. I heard a realistic SCREAM. I heard that same Kefka laugh again. Text appeared "That was so fun. We should play again sometime" I was back to the character select when I noticed tails was gone and instead an EXE and was unplayable. I chose knuckles and I heard that laugh again. I was teleported to another level "itshopeless" the title name read. I realized that knuckles was in the hidden palace guarding the Master Emerald as usual but I couldn't move him so I knew this was a cutsence. The Master Emerald suddenly vanished and Knuckles had a worried face. I was now able to control him and there was a new objective. Also the music was The hidden palace music but slowed down.. "Find the Master Emerald" text appeared. I started going forward as static appeared 2 times then cartoon blood was everywhere. the same black hedgehog appeared in front of knuckles then the screen cut to static. "uoydnuoF" which turned out to be "Found you" Knuckles was now in a boss fight. The music was the My Heaven from Silent Hill 1. I started to hit the black hedgehog as Knuckles but he kept teleporting. I kept trying to hit him until knuckles got tired. "SEE YOU IN HELL" the black hedgehog said. He killed knuckles and I heard that scream again. "So many snacks and souls, So little time. Would you agree?" Text appeared. I was now teleported to the Character Select again but knuckles now was gone and in his EXE form and as tails, unplayable. I chose Eggman hearing the same laugh. "Iwanturflesh" the level name was. That was a disturbing name to be honest. It showed knuckles in a place with cartoon blood and red sky as the background. I heard screamers as I continued to move Eggman. The hedgehog appeared and I heard the scream and text appeared. "Only Sonic left and you all GO to HELL." I was brought back to the character select and I chose Sonic. Heard the same laugh. I was now teleported to a level called "txenruoy" which turned out to be "your next" I started to move Sonic in some weird dark place. There was text saying "You had a chance to save them. Now it's too late" "won't be long now" I started moving Sonic and then the black hedgehog appeared. The screen cut to static 3 times. There was an image, Showing The Black hedgehog looking at me. His face... Oh God it had the most TERRIFYING smile I have ever seen. He looked so realistic in a place where you can only see his face. In some darkness. His mouth didn't have any blood. He just looked terrifying, no blood tho. Static cut again. The screen came again but now I heard the same Kefka laugh but more deep and distorted. "YOUR MINE NOW" text appeared. I was brought to a screen "game over" it showed all Sonic characters dead. and the black hedgehog beside them with a grin. That hedgehog was a devil. A sadistic evil one. whenever anyone plays his game, he drags you down to hell, where he can play with you anytime he wants, just like his toy. Killing all of his victims like tails,Knuckles,Eggman,Sonic and Possibly Including Mark. I looked at the screen with all the Sonic characters dead, I cried a bit. I'm just confused. How would SEGA make a twist on their Mascot? Why did they do that? I had so many questions. The screen cut to static again and text appeared "Ready for Round 666, Mike?" I stood there for a second and got terrified, But my PC closed by itself. I can't get the CD disc out. even breaking the CD ROM disc place. But at least I managed to turn my PC on now. Then I heard a voice, like a whisper. GOD knows how much I got terrified. "Your joining them soon" I looked behind me and what I saw, Made me scream. Was a black hedgehog the same as in the game. Jumping at me, I almost died at that moment, thankfully I didn't. Now I'm to this day so scared, like I mean, WHAT THE HELL? What was that? I'm gonna Try playing the game again, I CAN'T LET THE MURDERS HAPPEN EVEN MORE. Find out in Round 2...￼ Now to this day I can't believe what has happened but, I think I might see WHAT THE HELL was wrong with this game, I'M FINDING out in Round 2, LIKE SERIOUSLY, I can't let the Murders happen even more.... Find out more in the next round... ��ROUND 2 IS HERE!�� https://badcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Black_X.EXE%3A_Round_2.EXE_(original_story) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:.exe